'Adria
'Adria has been the homeland of Humans for centuries. It was the first human nation to be created, followed by Konsolus and Vicargo. It has an extensive history of inventions and advancement in man's endeavours. It sits on the West of the River Isla and neighbours Ystranof, Lvange and Terataka. The Icelandic Sea borders on the Northern Yarabun Mountains. The area is made up of grassland moslty, and the enormous Forest of the Westerly Winds. The rivers of 'Adria not only come from the Dwarven Sea Dam River, but also from the tributaries that form up on the Northern Yarabun Mountains. 'Adria comes from King Hadrian I, who named the land after himself. When he began interlocking the settlements in the present day 'Adria, he started up at the mountaisn and headed south. He easily gained control of the forest, but he never actually ventured into it. 'Adria has since stayed almost the same, except for a large amount of land on the East of the River Isla, which is now Ystranof. It has stayed a kingdom, having one King Hadrian after another. At the moment, 'Adria is under rule of King (Arthur) Hadrian LXIV. __TOC__ History Age of Humans Somewhere near the beginning, 'Adria was formed by King Hadrian I. He had control of a few tribes in the north, and so went about travelling southwards and taking over the settlements there. As he ventured further south, his army grew and so did his power. When he travelled oevr to the east and conquered the land that would later become Ystranof, he requested a bridge be built across the River Vorth. It was not completed before his death. 'Adria did contain the Forest of the Westerly Winds, but it had not been fully explored, and so many tribes afraid of King Hadrian's conquest hid in the trees. They would later be known as the Terran. King Hadrian finally settled at the settlement of Kingston next to Kingston Forest. It has become the present day capital of 'Adria and is a bustling city, along with the Hadrian Palace, that King Hadrian I also ordered to be built, but didn't live long enough to see finished. However, nearing the end of the Age of Humans, the Ogre Raids took place and they began their raids on the towns, including Royn Tei-Bell. King Hadrian XIX issued a treaty that gave a set amount of land to Ystranof in exchange for no more attacks. The Ogres took this, due to the pressure from 'Adria on Konsolus and Vicargo was beginning to break through, and their armies would've been moving in a matter of weeks. Exploration Era After some time, Explorer Nicholas Ure and some other adventurous men went onto a journey into the west to explroe the lands. Much of the land was scouted out and marked into a map, by their cartographer, Jonathon Wells. An important area was marked as RYB, and was warned to be 'dangerous'. This area has not been fully explored, but it has been anmed a "fiery hell" by many adventurers. After a scare in Konsolus, about a being that came from that area, Konsolus began building a large wall around the area, marking it off. This was named the RYB Wall and was placed in Nicholas Ure's Seven Wonders of Mercia. Also upon this time came the colony of Zana Xi and the Zanari's area next to Vicargo. This colony expanded from an area once held my 'Adria. However, they fought for independance and 'Adria reluctantly accepted at the end of the Exploration Era, along with the Nporyan War, which broke aout afetr Nicholas Ure's groupw as ambushed by native Nporyans. Losses from both the fronts of Zana Xi and Npori caused Zana Xi's demands to be done so that the armies could help against Npori. 'Adria still lost, however, and the Nporyans decreed no more Human intervention in Nporyan lands. This ended the Exploration Era. Static Age In the Static Age, 'Adria emerged into a depression, as economy began to drop due to Zana Xi's departue. Also, Npori took a large piece of farmland off 'Adria. Inflation began, and the Ox lost its original worth. Repairing the economy meant building more roads throughout 'Adria and borrowing money off Vicargo. 'Adria got back onto its feet, but it had a bit of a problem in the smallest hamlets. People were moving into the cities for jobs, and towns like Kingston and Lorrington grew into bustling market towns. Also, 'Adria was very vunerable. Only its Alliances kept it secure, but with the Konsolus Civil War still raging on, 'Adria had to rely on Vicargo, which, althoguh powerful, was in a crisis of its own. However, Lvange allied with 'Adria to help them in later times, and they made the HED Alliance (Human, Elf, Dwarf Alliance). 'Adria became a bit more stable and the alliance provided mroe economic potential. Soon, 'Adria repayed its loans and it was a prosperous nation again. Currency In the beginnin 'Adria's currency was mad of wood statues of their gods. The most worthful one was the apinue character, the god of creation. Now 'Adria uses the same currency as all of It's region: the apiguego. Geography 'Adria is 436, 780km sqaured and is mostly made up of the Forest of the Westerly Winds. It is the second home of the Tormen and house the children of the original few. The rest of Adrian is farmland and grassland. There are trees littered about the area. There is a selection of Mountains on the border of the Icelandic Sea. The River Isla splits 'Adria and Ystranof apart and marks their quarters. There are also a number of rivers in 'Adria that support the life and towns of the kingdom. Category:Mercia Category:Countries